Passeggiata a Bakura
by zurla
Summary: Nel libro "La tregua di Bakura" ci sono diversi passaggi che lasciano intendere che qualcosa "di più" sia successo tra Han e Leia, ma di che cosa si tratta esattamente? Ecco la mia versione.


**Sommario:** Si tratta di una raccolta di _"missing moments"_ basati sullo sviluppo della relazione tra Han e Leia, ogni capitolo può essere considerato a sé stante perciò non vi resta che scegliere il vostro momento preferito!

Nel libro "La tregua di Bakura" ci sono diversi passaggi che lasciano intendere che qualcosa "di più" sia successo tra Han e Leia, ma di che cosa si tratta esattamente? Ecco la mia versione.

**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Gorge Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

_**Premessa dal libro "La tregua di Bakura" di Tyers Kathy**_

_Luke si mise a sedere sulla panchina. «È stata una giornata lunga e dura. E la tua?»_

_«Ah», rispose lei, «buona. Ho lasciato C1 e 3BO con il primo ministro Captison». Qualche cosa in lei sembrava supplicarlo di non notare quanto era eccitata. Sembrava tutta soffusa di euforia._

_Invidioso, Luke disse: «Lascia che fluisca, Leia. Lui ti ama»._

_Leia gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «Non ti si può nascondere mai niente, eh? Siamo andati a fare una passeggiata. Abbiamo parlato. Abbiamo... be' è difficile trovare un momento per stare da soli»._

_Luke sorrise, intimidito. «Dunque questo è quello che mi __sono perso. Crescendo come figlio unico, voglio dire»._

_Leia agitò le punte dello scialle. «È bello avere un fratello. Qualcuno con cui parlare»._

**CAPITOLO 7: Passeggiata a Bakura**

«Beh principessa, dato che siamo riusciti a liberarci di entrambi gli chaperon in un colpo solo, che ne dici di concederci una tranquilla passeggiata romantica?»

Han e Leia avevano appena lasciato C1-P8 e D-3BO nelle mani di Zilpha, l'assistente del primo ministro Captison, nel tentativo di riuscire a decifrare il linguaggio dei Flautati e, dato che l'operazione avrebbe richiesto diverse ore, si resero conto, quasi con stupore, di avere un po' di tempo per stare insieme, finalmente soli.

«Non farti troppe illusioni, sai che nel taschino della tua giacca c'è sempre un comlink pronto a squillare nei momenti meno opportuni». Leia adorava stuzzicarlo: da quando avevano intrapreso quella missione erano stati interrotti già due volte dal trillo di qualche ricevitore e sapeva che la pazienza non era certo la dote migliore di Han.

«È vero, ma ti assicuro che non sarai sempre così fortunata!» Chinandosi leggermente, in modo da guardarla dritta negli occhi, le aveva rivolto un sorriso malizioso, poi, prendendole la mano, la guidò verso il viale principale del parco presidenziale.

Mentre camminavano mano nella mano, felici per il semplice fatto di stare vicini, Leia cominciò a riflettere seriamente sugli sviluppi del loro rapporto.

Subito dopo la battaglia di Endor avevano avuto modo di chiarire i sentimenti reciproci che per lungo tempo avevano nascosto, scoprendo fondamentalmente che entrambi si erano combattuti per paura di non essere presi sul serio dall'altro e temendo l'umiliazione che questo poteva comportare.

Una volta infranto il muro che li divideva però erano rimasti sorpresi nel constatare che, nonostante le grandi differenze fra i loro modi di vivere e pensare, bastava l'unica cosa che avevano in comune per tenerli uniti, ovvero l'amore incondizionato che nutrivano l'uno per l'altra. Purtroppo ci avevano messo molto tempo, troppo tempo, per riconoscerlo: lei gli aveva detto "Ti amo" un attimo prima che la macchina per l'ibernazione entrasse in funzione, rischiando di perderlo per sempre, e lui si era deciso a dichiararsi solo con il fucile di un soldato imperiale puntato alle spalle. Ora però erano perfettamente consapevoli del sentimento che li univa e non avevano più intenzione di reprimerlo, anzi, era piacevole scoprilo ogni giorno più forte.

Mentre costeggiavano le rive di un laghetto artificiale, percorrendo un sentierino ghiaiato, Han si fermò per indicare una strana creatura che a tratti affiorava in superficie emettendo un grazioso richiamo. Leia seguì con lo sguardo la direzione segnalata, ma la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla fugace immagine delle loro mani intrecciate, nel breve attimo in cui lui aveva sollevato il braccio per puntare l'indice sul pesce.

Quel semplice contatto bastava per trasmetterle sicurezza e serenità, nessuno era in grado di farla sentire così ed era quasi spaventosa la consapevolezza che si sarebbe lasciata guidare ovunque lui avesse voluto, tale era la fiducia che riponeva nel suo amato. Trovava strano solo il fatto che non si fosse ancora reso conto di avere questo enorme potere su di lei… e che non ne avesse approfittato_, _come sarebbe stato logico pensare per uno con la sua reputazione.

_Possibile che Han Solo non bruci dalla voglia di finalizzare la nostra unione?_

_È lui che si sa controllare meglio di me, oppure sono io che non lo incoraggio abbastanza?_

In verità, in qualche rara occasione, si erano creati i presupposti per _approfondire_ la loro intimità, ma lui, seppur palesemente contrariato verso chiunque avesse osato interromperli, si era sempre comportato in modo impeccabile nei suoi confronti. A parte il nido d'amore di dubbio gusto costruito da Chewbacca apposta per loro, che comunque aveva avuto i suoi lati positivi, non c'erano mai state forzature da parte sua. Probabilmente, con una maturità che forse neanche lui sapeva di avere, le stava lasciando la piena libertà di decidere quando passare alla fase successiva della loro relazione, ed effettivamente il pensiero stava cominciando a ronzarle in testa in modo insistente.

Il dubbio di non riuscire a coinvolgerlo pienamente però la tormentava. Quando lui la baciava si sentiva perdere in un turbinio di sensazioni fantastiche e sperava che la cosa fosse reciproca. Tuttavia, pur avvertendo l'audacia e la passione crescente di Han, era sempre troppo distratta dall'esplosione di segnali che il suo corpo le dava per riuscire a concentrarsi pienamente su di lui. Come poteva ricambiarlo in modo altrettanto soddisfacente?

Era quasi invidiosa del fatto che Han conoscesse meglio di lei le reazioni che provocavano quei baci e quelle carezze, ma doveva rassegnarsi al fatto che lui avesse una maggiore esperienza ed un istinto micidiale, specie in tutto ciò che la riguardava. Ad ogni modo non aveva intenzione di dargliela vinta così facilmente, una sana competizione non poteva che far bene al loro rapporto e lei voleva a tutti i costi riportarsi in parità.

«Hai fatto in tempo a vederlo? Ora sta nuotando verso quelle alghe laggiù, eccolo». Han interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, ignaro della piega che stavano prendendo le riflessioni della principessa. Girandosi verso di lei tuttavia si accorse che non stava affatto guardando verso il lago.

Colta sul fatto si girò prontamente, cercando di camuffare la sua momentanea distrazione: «Sì sì, l'ho visto. È proprio sotto il molo».

Lo sguardo di Han però era rimasto su di lei, lo sentiva bruciare sulle guance e sapeva che aveva già intuito anche troppo.

«Certo, come no» annuì, poi avvicinandosi le sussurrò sensualmente all'orecchio: «A cosa stavi pensando di bello, principessa?»

Lei si limitò a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio, fingendo di non dar peso alla sua domanda e cercando di non far trasparire il turbamento che le provocava anche solo il suono della sua voce.

«Ti stavo ascoltando, giuro. Guarda, adesso quella strana bestia si è avvicinata alla riva!» Probabilmente il suo tono non era risultato convincente come avrebbe voluto, dato che Han non si era nemmeno girato verso il lago e continuava a fissarla divertito.

«E allora perché sei arrossita?» Le aveva sussurrato ancora all'orecchio, ma stavolta si era soffermato con le labbra sul collo, giusto il tempo per lasciare un lieve segno sulla sua pelle candida.

«Han!» Costretta a dargli piena attenzione si scostò bruscamente da lui. «Lo sai che odio le manifestazioni del tuo affetto sul mio collo! Il primo ministro Captison potrebbe richiamarci da un momento all'altro e non voglio che tutti pensino… beh, lo sai meglio di me!»

Lei gli puntò le mani sul petto, nel tentativo di arrestarlo, ma così facendo si ritrovò ad arretrare, spingendosi pericolosamente al di fuori del sentiero ghiaiato.

«A me non interessa cosa pensano gli altri. Io voglio sapere a cosa stavi pensando tu». Le prese entrambe le mani, stringendole più saldamente a sé e prolungando volutamente il contatto.

«Non era niente di particolarmente importante, perché ti interessa tanto?» I suoi begli occhi neri sembravano ancora più grandi quando mentiva, ma non tutte le bugie provocavano lo stesso effetto… e Han sapeva benissimo qual era l'argomento che provocava tanto imbarazzo.

«Riguarda il nostro nido d'amore sul Falcon?»

«No». La principessa rispose di primo istinto, ma ben presto si corresse: «Anzi sì… almeno in parte». In effetti era meglio parlare di quanto accaduto sul Falcon, piuttosto che palesare le sue vere riflessioni.

«Ti assicuro che non sapevo che cosa avesse in mente Chewie, mi spiace che tu ne abbia avuto una cattiva impressione».

Han era genuinamente rammaricato per quanto aveva combinato il suo copilota: quando gli aveva chiesto di preparare un angolino romantico nella dispensa del Falcon, per far sentire maggiormente a suo agio la principessa, non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarsi davanti ad un ammasso di cuscini gonfiabili! Tuttavia sapeva che non poteva dare tutta la colpa al Wookiee, in fondo era stato lui a chiedergli un favore ed il suo amico aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio, ovviamente in base al proprio gusto.

In realtà Leia non se l'era affatto presa per quella singolare sorpresa, sapeva che era guidato dalle migliori intenzioni, solo che le cose non erano andate esattamente come previsto… D'altronde nulla andava come previsto quando c'era di mezzo Han Solo!

Sorrise giungendo a quella conclusione e lui le sorrise di rimando, sollevato per aver finalmente chiarito il malinteso.

«Perché non ci sediamo un po' qui?» Han le indicò una piccola radura vicino ad un albero centenario, da dove si poteva godere di un'ottima vista sul lago, pur rimanendo abbastanza nascosti da sguardi indiscreti.

«Ti ringrazio, ma preferisco rimanere in piedi». Rispose, seppur allettata dall'idea. «Ho paura di sporcarmi il vestito… Sai che per me l'immagine è importante».

Per nulla rassegnato lui si sfilò la giacca e, comparandola rispetto alle proporzioni di Leia, concluse soddisfatto: «Allora siediti sulla mia giacca. Guarda, è lunga quanto te, mia piccola principessa! E per quanto mi riguarda ti ci puoi anche rotolare nel fango, sai che a me non importa nulla dell'immagine!»

Nonostante l'iniziale perplessità, Leia accettò di sedersi, guardandosi attorno un po' a disagio. Notando la rigidità della sua postura, Han cercò di convincerla a lasciarsi andare coricandosi beato fra l'erba morbida e fresca, con le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca e gli occhi chiusi. Dopo un po' finalmente anche lei abbandonò le sue remore e si stese supina accanto a lui, cercando di imitare la sua spensieratezza, pur non sentendosi ancora completamente rilassata.

«Oh finalmente!» Lui riaprì gli occhi quando avvertì la sua presenza vicina e allungò una mano per prendere quella di lei. «Non è bellissimo qui?»

«In effetti è decisamente meglio rispetto alla dispensa del tuo Falcon!»

«Già», ammise vedendola osservare sognante la trama dei rami sopra le loro teste, in contrasto con le nuvole dorate sullo sfondo. «In quanti anni stimi di riuscire a dimenticare l'accaduto?»

Scoppiando a ridere Leia si girò sul fianco verso di lui: «Penso che non ci riuscirò mai! È stato troppo divertente vedere la tua faccia in quel momento!»

«Beh, se l'hai trovato così divertente allora dovremmo rifarlo». Fingendo di essersela un po' presa, ne approfittò per lanciare una nuova esca.

«Ma mancherebbe l'effetto sorpresa. No, non sarebbe più la stessa cosa».

«Devo chiedere a Chewie di inventarsi qualcos'altro?» Addossando la colpa al Wookiee poteva permettersi di affrontare l'argomento in modo indiretto e forse, conoscendo fin troppo bene la capacità di Leia di chiudersi in se stessa, avrebbe avuto più possibilità di capire che cosa le stava passando veramente per la testa.

«Ho come l'impressione che Chewie non si sia inventato niente… Certo, ci ha messo del suo, ma l'iniziativa è stata di qualcun altro, quindi ti consiglio di curare i dettagli personalmente la prossima volta!»

Raccogliendo la sfida anche lui si girò sul fianco, poggiando la testa sul braccio piegato, in modo da poterla guardare direttamente negli occhi, a distanza ravvicinata.

«Hai perfettamente ragione. Ed è proprio per questo motivo che ora ti trovi qui».

«Scherzi?!» Lo squadrò dubbiosa. «Suppongo che il parco presidenziale esista già da un bel pezzo, quindi non può essere una tua creazione. No, non ti credo. Questo posto era così ancora prima che io nascessi… e forse anche da prima che nascessi tu».

«Carino da parte tua puntualizzarlo» sbottò. La differenza di età era un tasto dolente: lei era ancora nel pieno della gioventù, bella e radiosa, ed inevitabilmente attirava l'attenzione degli altri uomini, scatenando la sua tremenda gelosia. «Comunque per avere il permesso di passeggiare qui dentro ho dovuto fare carte false. E anche il pesce canterino è merito mio».

«Ah sì? Anche quella fantastica creatura?»

Quell'aria da furbetta però non era sufficiente per incantare Han Solo. Sapeva che era un trucco per sviarlo dal discorso iniziale, ma non si sarebbe lasciato raggirare così facilmente.

«Sì, pure quella… Anche se tu non l'hai degnata di molta attenzione!»

«Se è così vedrò di porgergli personalmente le mie scuse, okay?» Pur continuando a scherzare era ormai consapevole di non avere scampo. Prima o poi lui avrebbe trovato il modo per estorcerle la verità e doveva ammettere che la prospettiva era piuttosto eccitante.

«Io lo so a cosa stavi pensando veramente…»

«A cosa?» lo sfidò, curiosa di vedere fino a che punto era arrivato con le sue intuizioni. Sentiva già il sangue ribollire nelle vene, succedeva sempre quando lui la guardava in quel modo.

«A quanto è bello stare insieme. Al fatto che tutti i giorni dovrebbero essere così, come in questo momento, con tanto tempo da dedicare solo a noi». Si fermò a contemplare le emozioni che passavano sul suo bel viso, mentre con il braccio l'attirava lentamente a sé, senza farsi notare. «E poi… beh, ovviamente stavi pensando anche a questo», continuò, annullando improvvisamente la piccola distanza che li divideva.

Anche se non era stata colta del tutto alla sprovvista era sempre sorprendente l'effetto che le labbra di Han avevano su di lei. Il calore del suo corpo era una tentazione troppo forte, quindi accolse di buon grado l'invito ad avvicinarsi sempre di più.

«Che dici? Ho indovinato?» le chiese staccandosi languidamente da lei, quasi come a volerle infliggere una dolce tortura.

«Uhm… Fuochino».

Per fargli capire che era sulla pista giusta gli accarezzò il viso con la punta delle dita, seguendo il contorno del suo profilo e indugiando sulla cicatrice che gli attraversava il mento, poi lo baciò d'impulso, perdendosi di nuovo sulla sua bocca. Lui ricambiò come al solito in modo entusiasta, rischiando di farle dimenticare istantaneamente tutto il resto, ma stavolta era decisa a mettere a tacere quella vocina insistente che ultimamente la tormentava, quindi doveva cercare di mantenersi lucida a sufficienza per riuscire a scoprire se il corpo di Han celava lo stesso desiderio che ardeva prepotente anche nel suo.

La mano che inizialmente si era soffermata sul suo pomo d'Adamo cominciò a scendere, sfiorando la leggera peluria del petto ed insidiandosi furtivamente all'interno della sua camicia. Non voleva che lui si accorgesse subito delle sue intenzioni, ma la manovra di apertura del primo bottone si rivelò più complicata del previsto per cui, aprendo gli occhi per assicurarsi di non essere stata scoperta, incrociò suo malgrado lo sguardo compiaciuto di lui.

_Maledizione! Mi sta mettendo alla prova… vuole vedere fin dove voglio arrivare._

Arrossendo ritirò momentaneamente la mano, vergognandosi per aver dato ascolto alla sua improvvisa sete di conoscenza.

_E adesso come gli spiego che ero spudoratamente alla ricerca di una prova tangibile del suo apprezzamento nei miei confronti?_

_Perché è sempre un passo avanti a me quando si tratta di questo?_

Tuttavia nel sorriso di lui non c'era ombra di scherno. Mentre contemplava le varie sfumature di rosso sulle sue guance le accarezzò dolcemente la nuca, come a rassicurarla del fatto che non aveva bisogno di nessuna spiegazione, anzi, doveva sentirsi libera di prendere l'iniziativa e di soddisfare le sue curiosità più nascoste. Poi, per dissipare ogni dubbio, strinse più saldamente la mano sulla sua piccola testa e riprese a baciarla con rinnovata passione, senza lasciarle il tempo di dire nemmeno una parola.

Rinvigorita da questa energia Leia tornò a posargli la mano sul petto, rapita dal movimento dei muscoli sotto il tessuto leggero della camicia.

Per incoraggiarla ulteriormente lui le prese la mano, facendola aderire maggiormente al suo corpo, poi lentamente cominciò a guidarla verso il basso, prima attraverso il tracciato dei suoi addominali e poi, ancora più lentamente, sempre più giù.

Leia sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata, mentre il respiro diventava più affannoso man mano che l'esplorazione si faceva più ardita. Il sangue le gorgogliava nelle orecchie, rendendola sorda al resto del mondo, tuttavia, quando ormai stava per varcare la soglia della perdizione, un rumore fastidioso e ripetitivo si insinuò nella sua testa.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

«No. Ma non è possibile!» Il ringhio di Han fece eco alla voce del suo subconscio.

«Devo per forza rispondere, vero?» La domanda in realtà era rivolta a se stessa, conscia del fatto che lui fosse l'ultima persona a cui chiedere un aiuto per ritornare all'ordine.

«No, non è necessario. Aspetta che trovi quel maledetto comlink e poi lo butto direttamente nel lago. Ci penserà il pesce canterino a rispondere!»

Han si gettò come una furia verso la tasca della giacca che spuntava sopra la testa della principessa, ruotando sopra di lei, ma mantenendosi in appoggio sulle ginocchia e sulle mani.

«Dove diavolo è finito?! » Dopo aver rivoltato la tasca diverse volte, sempre più alterato, si accorse dell'espressione divertita di Leia.

«Capitano, temo che lì non troverà mai il suo comlink! Si trova dentro l'altra tasca… quella sotto al mio sedere», gli fece notare, scoppiando a ridere.

«Ah sì? Questo è molto interessante!» Cambiando repentinamente umore le rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. «Improvvisamente mi è venuta voglia di rispondere. Sentiamo che ha da dirci in nostro caro primo ministro…»

Smettendo subito di ridere Leia si affrettò ad afferrargli i polsi, in modo da bloccare sul nascere la pericolosa iniziativa che gli aveva visto balenare negli occhi.

«No Han! Non penso che sia una buona idea…»

Perdendo l'appoggio delle mani lui fu costretto a spostare il peso sui gomiti, abbassando ulteriormente il baricentro fino a sfiorarle il petto.

«Invece io penso che sia un'ottima idea! Lasciami le mani e te lo dimostrerò».

La sua voce era calata di parecchi toni, facendole vibrare gli angoli più oscuri del suo essere.

«No». Continuò ad opporsi, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non farsi sopraffare da ciò che aveva involontariamente innescato, ma rendendosi miseramente conto di ottenere in quel modo l'effetto contrario.

«E va bene, dato che non vuoi liberarmi mi vedo costretto a farti questo…» Abbassando la testa fra i suoi capelli cominciò ad accarezzarle il collo con le labbra, tracciando una serie di baci con movimenti lenti e sensuali. Non appena avvertì la presa sui polsi allentarsi però ne approfittò per liberare le mani e per lasciare un marchio molto più visibile del precedente sulla pelle delicata appena sopra la clavicola.

«Maledetto bastardo!» Colta di sorpresa Leia tentò di toglierselo di dosso, trovandosi però impossibilitata a muoversi, dato che ora la situazione si era invertita.

Inizialmente provò a colpirlo con le ginocchia, ma Han anticipò la mossa calandosi completamente sopra di lei e rendendole impossibile raggiungere la forza sufficiente per spostarlo. Anche l'idea di prenderlo a testate non si rivelò molto saggia: dopo aver impattato la prima volta contro la testa infrangibile del capitano Solo capì di rischiare danni permanenti al cervello, perciò accantonò ben presto anche questa soluzione, dirottando la sua attenzione sull'orecchio, ovvero l'unica parte ancora esposta ai suoi attacchi.

Con uno scatto riuscì ad addentargli il lobo e poi strinse i denti fino a quando non lo sentì mollare la presa.

«Ahi!» Han alzò la testa massaggiandosi l'orecchio con la mano, senza però sollevare il resto del corpo.

«È solo quello che ti meriti!»

Per nulla intimorito lui tornò ad avvicinarsi alla sua bocca con fare spavaldo: «Adoro quando sei selvaggia».

Pur avendo una massa molto più piccola rispetto a lui, Leia constatò che tutto sommato il suo peso era sopportabile, anzi, la sensazione del pieno contatto con tutta la superficie del suo corpo era assai piacevole… e altamente destabilizzante per la sua psiche.

Che fine aveva fatto il comlink? Stava ancora squillando o aveva smesso? Chissà se si trattava di una vera emergenza…

In quel momento non le importava più niente, la sua mente si era completamente azzerata e tutti i pensieri erano stati spazzati via dalla vocina impertinente del suo subconscio, che aveva tutta l'intenzione di farsi valere:

_Questo è solo l'inizio, capitano!_

Per un lungo attimo si specchiarono l'uno negli occhi dell'altra, come se nient'altro esistesse, poi si piegarono di nuovo alla forza dei loro sentimenti, incendiandosi di passione a vicenda e scoprendo una brama del tutto inedita. Lei gli afferrò i capelli della nuca, baciandolo avidamente e aggrappandosi a lui, come se fosse l'unica ancora di salvezza in mezzo a quella tempesta di emozioni. Mentre il calore si diffondeva rapidamente nelle sue vene, sentì la mano di Han risalire la sua gamba passando sotto la gonna, fino ad arrivare alla pelle scoperta della coscia.

Lui percepì nitidamente il fremito provocato da quel contatto e, incapace di contenere ancora per molto il suo istinto primordiale, abbassò rapidamente la calza autoreggente facendola scorrere fino alla caviglia, accarezzando poi l'interno della gamba con il dorso della mano mentre si muoveva in direzione opposta.

Con il respiro spezzato Leia si inarcò quasi involontariamente, rispondendo con naturalezza al richiamo della sua virilità. Mentre si muovevano all'unisono, con un ritmo sempre più incalzante, lei raggiunse l'orlo inferiore della camicia e con uno strattone si creò un varco per infilarci dentro la mano, percorrendo il solco della spina dorsale sulla punta delle dita per poi affondare decisa nella pelle appena sotto le scapole.

Persa com'era in questo sfogo di adrenalina quasi non si accorse che anche il piccolo comlink fatto a ciondolo, che le aveva regalato Luke poco prima di quella missione, aveva cominciato a suonare in modo ossessivo. Quando avvertì la foga di Han placarsi improvvisamente dapprima farfugliò qualche parola sconnessa in segno di protesta, poi, quando riaprì gli occhi e capì la causa di quella brusca interruzione, ritornò faticosamente in sé.

Han si era sollevato sui gomiti e fissava con aria interrogativa la fonte di quel suono. Anche lui non era molto padrone di sé e ci mise un po' per capire che il ciondolo altro non era che l'ennesimo ostacolo alla loro intimità. Ben presto però la sua messa a fuoco si spostò dall'oggetto malefico alla posizione invidiabile nella quale si trovava e la sua espressione mutò rapidamente.

«Ci penso io!» Propose deciso, ma Leia fu più veloce ad afferrare il comlink.

«Buono Han! Questo è sicuramente Luke e… beh, stavolta non posso ignorarlo. Spero solo che non si metta a leggermi nel pensiero proprio adesso!»

Facendo un bel respiro si decise finalmente a rispose al fratello, cercando di camuffare il suo turbamento, pur avendo di fronte il sorriso diabolico di Han.

«Luke… sei tu? Che cosa è successo?»

«Leia finalmente ti ho trovata! Tutto bene?»

«Oh sì, benissimo!» Mordendosi la lingua per essersi lasciata sfuggire quella risposta fin troppo sincera si affrettò a cambiare argomento: «Com'è andata a casa dei Belden? Hai scoperto qualcosa di nuovo?» Intanto Han la stuzzicava piazzandole deliziosi baci qua e là, osservando soddisfatto le sue reazioni.

«Sì, penso che gli imperiali abbiano volontariamente inibito la mente della signora Belden, riducendola come una povera pazza. Ma cercando di guarirla ho avuto delle strane percezioni… mi piacerebbe parlarne a quattr'occhi con te, per confrontarmi. Dove sei adesso?»

«Sono… Ehm, sono con Han» tagliò corto.

_Ma certo che sono con Han, è ovvio! Maledizione Luke… cerca di capire!_

«Già… immaginavo». Luke si schiarì la voce prima di proseguire: «Mi piacerebbe indagare di più su quello che è successo alla signora Belden, ma purtroppo Chewie è rimasto da solo allo spazioporto e dopo l'attacco di questa mattina temo che la sua pazienza sia esaurita… Voi potreste dargli una mano? Vorrei evitare un nuovo incidente diplomatico».

«Certo, ci pensiamo noi. Lo raggiungeremo al più presto». Come era accaduto poche ore prima, aveva avuto la netta sensazione che Luke le stesse nascondendo qualcosa, ma essendo la prima a voler evitare di condividere con il fratello quello che era il suo stato d'animo attuale decise di non fare ulteriori domande. Notando il sopracciglio inarcato di Han e la sua aria interrogativa, si affrettò a chiudere la comunicazione.

Sospirando lo pregò di alzarsi e solo dopo diverse suppliche riuscì a farlo ragionare, pur essendo lei stessa recalcitrante all'idea di porre fine a quell'incandescente scambio di effusioni. Dopo essersi data una sistemata si rimise in piedi, constatando che le sue gambe erano molli come gelatina.

Notando che lui invece era rimasto seduto in silenzio gli chiese innocentemente: «Io torno al palazzo del primo ministro, tu non vieni?»

«Avviati pure, io ti raggiungo fra cinque minuti». Han si alzò girandole le spalle, raccogliendo la giacca rimasta a terra.

«Come mai? Vuoi restare a contemplare ancora il paesaggio?» Leia notò qualcosa di molto strano nel suo comportamento: il suo tono era tranquillo, ma evitava di guardarla negli occhi, come se stesse cercando di nascondere qualcosa…

«Il paesaggio? No figurati, non è per quello. È che… Ehm, prima devo sistemare una cosa».

Finito di scuotere la giacca la stese sul braccio, tenendola davanti, ma senza infilarla.

_E se fosse successo proprio quello?_

La vocina tornò a colpirla con le sue intuizioni.

_Mia cara, vuoi dire che prima non ti sei accorta di niente?_

Ripensando a quello che era appena avvenuto, o meglio quasi avvenuto, Leia ammise di essere andata ben oltre le sue aspettative, ma in fondo non era proprio quello che voleva?

Decisa a togliersi quella soddisfazione, si avvicinò a lui con aria seria e, posandogli una mano sul braccio che teneva la giacca, gli chiese con tono grave: «Perché non vuoi tornare con me?»

«No, non fraintendermi. Non è per te…»

Metterlo alle strette non era mai stato così divertente. «Te la sei presa perché ti ho fermato sul più bello?» Continuò avvicinandosi ulteriormente, mentre lui tentava in tutti i modi di tenerla alla larga dal suo _segreto_.

«Beh, se vogliamo essere precisi non sei stata tu a fermarmi, anzi…». Lo sguardo inquisitore della principessa non gli lasciava scampo, ma non sapeva proprio come fare per spiegarle la sua situazione senza sconvolgerla.

«Ecco, vedi…» cominciò, deglutendo. «Anche se sono indubbiamente la persona più fantastica e meravigliosa che tu abbia mai conosciuto, sono sempre un uomo… E, come tale, rispondo a determinati stimoli…» La sua fronte era imperlata di sudore a causa dello sforzo che gli costava questa confessione, tanto che subito non si accorse della luce brillante negli occhi di lei. Quando Leia non riuscì più a trattenersi, scoppiando a ridere di gusto, finalmente capì come stavano veramente le cose.

«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» gli chiese quasi con sollievo.

«Che cosa te lo fa pensare?»

«Lo hai fatto apposta! Era il tuo intento fin dall'inizio!»

«Non è colpa mia». Sapeva quanto lui odiasse quella frase, specie se associata a determinati frangenti.

«Ah no? E questo come lo spieghi?» Allargando le braccia Han abbandonò ogni forma di pudore, rendendola pienamente partecipe della sua _problematica_.

Improvvisamente ammutolita Leia ringraziò Dio per il fatto di essere donna, risparmiandosi così l'imbarazzo di dover nascondere gli effetti della libido, soprattutto in simili occasioni.

«In effetti, hai ragione. È meglio che il primo ministro non ti veda in questo stato!» convenne.

«Già» commentò, vedendola arrossire come un faro.

«Allora intanto io mi incammino e tu… beh, prenditi il tempo che ti serve, okay?»

Aveva percorso solo pochi passi quando lui la richiamò. Temendo di sapere quello che stava per dirle si voltò lentamente indietro, sforzandosi di guardarlo in faccia anche se l'occhio continuava a puntare da tutt'altra parte.

«Comunque… Se è a questo che stavi pensando prima…», iniziò titubante. «Beh, ti confesso che anch'io stavo pensando alla stessa cosa, come immagino tu abbia notato» ammise, ammiccando alla parte del suo corpo maggiormente coinvolta. «Lo vedi? Alla fine siamo sempre in sintonia!»

La principessa evitò di controbattere e si avviò a testa bassa per il sentierino ghiaiato che riportava al palazzo ministeriale, quasi correndo.

Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a rimanere seria e concentrata durante la giornata, era troppo euforica per riuscire a stare calma. Temeva soprattutto i poteri di Luke ben sapendo che, anche senza ricorrere alla Forza, avrebbe potuto capire facilmente quello che era appena successo. Non le rimaneva che appellarsi alla sensibilità del fratello… d'altronde, se in quel periodo era preoccupato che le cose tra lei e Han non andassero per il meglio a causa di qualche battibecco di troppo, ora poteva mettersi il cuore in pace.

_**Epilogo dal libro "La tregua di Bakura" di Tyers Kathy**_

…

_Luke: «Oh. Ho interrotto qualcosa questa mattina quando ho chiamato, vero?»_

_Leia: Perfino il chiarore delle stelle la vide arrossire. «È stato difficile trovare il tempo per noi due», ripetè._

_Luke: «Mi dispiace. Ma forse nostro padre ha fatto qualcosa di __buono, se ti ha mandato da Han in cerca di conforto.»_


End file.
